1. Field
The disclosure relates to a fuel injection control device for an engine in which fuel containing ethanol is supplied into a cylinder.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-82329 (JP 2008-82329 A) describes an example of an engine in which mixed fuel containing both ethanol and gasoline is used. Such an engine is provided with an exhaust valve seat with which a disk portion of an exhaust valve comes into contact. The abrasion resistance of the exhaust valve seat is enhanced by coating the exhaust valve seat with an oxide film.
When fuel containing ethanol is combusted in a combustion chamber, acetaldehyde is produced. In a state where the temperature in the combustion chamber is high and thus the exhaust valve seat is at a high temperature, when acetaldehyde is produced as described above, the oxide film is likely to be easily separated from the exhaust valve seat.